Love Within the Fellowship
by Elaviel
Summary: Starts out as a Mary Sue (though soon changes): if you don't like them, don't read. Elaviel has made a decission and cannot turn back now. What will she do? Where will she go? Who will she see? (constructive criticism appreciated)
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I assure you all original Lord of the Rings characters belong to Tolkien alone. Only A'maela, Elaviel, Thothirion, etc. belong to me  
  
Thank you reviewers, the things you put in your reviews really encourage me to keep writing, and Serena I extend a special thanks to you for helping improve my writing abilities.  
  
^_^  
  
Chapter 6 should be up soon. 


	2. Love realized and Admitted

Chapter 1  
  
Today I stand in the meadow just outside the palace, looking at the trees, wondering why? Why am I feeling like this?  
  
"Legolas has always been one of my closest friends, how can this happen now?" I think to myself while wringing the tassel of my midnight blue dress.  
  
I remember that it all starting out with being happier than customary to see him, and then growing to the point that when it came time for him to leave to depart from my presence, it was nearly more than I could bear. Never have I let my thoughts show, for fear that Legolas should suspect the truth about the emotions I possess. While contemplating what should be done, I hear a twig snap behind me, dropping the tassel; I turn to see Legolas smiling over me.  
  
"I never could sneak up on you, Elaviel." He says with a defeated smile planted widely upon his face. He stands there with his cloak waving in the wind. I have forgotten that he was so handsome. Then again I spent all my time doing other things other than allow my thoughts to dwell on Legolas.  
  
"You have no idea," I say in an exhaled laugh. A look of confusion crosses his face, and shaking my head, I give him a pathetic smile.  
  
He draws me up into his arms and holds me in a tender hug. He has given a dozen hugs, yet this one is different. He lingers a few moments longer than propriety allows, gently rocking me. I feel safe enclosed within his embrace. I never want this moment to end. However, as all good things must, it does end. I feel obliged to enfold myself into his embrace once more though control myself and hold his hand.  
  
"You had better go get ready for dinner." He says nodding towards the door. I feel like a child being told what to do.  
  
"Oh really? And what would you do if I refused Mister High and Mighty?" I say crossing my arms across my chest.  
  
"Not a great deal, except . . ." he trails off.  
  
"Except what?" I ask, maintaining my cheeky tone. Without warning, he rushes at me and sweeps me off my feet and into his arms. He smiles at me slyly and says,  
  
"Except I can do this."  
  
I can feel my cheeks turning to a rosy pink as he carries me up the steps protesting good-naturedly. Thinking he would set me down, I await to get down gracefully. He on the other hand, has different ideas. He carries me right up to the door and right into my bedchamber. He sets me down atop the bed and gazes into my eyes.  
  
"You know, Elaviel, I have been wanting to tell you something for a great deal of time," he shifts beside me so that he is facing me. His eyes are as blue as the sky on a spring day. "Elaviel, I. this was so much easier when I rehearsed it,"  
  
"You don't have to dress up words for me." I squeeze his hand gently.  
  
"Ah.Yes.well."  
  
"Legolas." my voice commanding. I look at him fixedly, though not with contempt.  
  
"What if I were to enlighten you that someone I know is madly in love with you?" I pause to consider as to how to answer this question. I know what he is saying, but it is difficult information to absorb.  
  
"Well," I begin slowly, "It would all depend on who it is." He lets out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Elaviel.I love you, I've loved you for who knows how long." I just sat there looking at him stultified, apparently, he thinks he has offended me and looks away. I take his face in my hands, look deep into his eyes and do something that I have been longing to do for centuries.  
  
I draw him close and kiss him. His hand travels up to my face and stroke it gently, and I feeling the temptation mount between us, draw away,  
  
"Not yet Legolas, not yet." I murmur. He nods and wraps his arms around me while I just take pleasure in the moment trailing my hands down his well- built arms, but he has to wreck the moment with his adorable sensibility.  
  
"You had better get ready for dinner," he whispers close to my ear.  
  
Smiling, I rise to my feet as he has done and watch him leave. He is at the door when he turns and mouths the words 'I love you'.  
"I love you too Legolas." I reply softly. He gives me a wink and closes the door. While going through my wardrobe, I cannot help smiling to myself. 


	3. Dinner Disasters

Chapter 2  
  
I walk downstairs for dinner and find that Legolas is waiting for me. He smiles as if approving my attire. To be honest, I am quite fond of that dress. It is grayish-lavender velvet with ivory satin trimming the neckline and sleeves, and stitched into the fabric were small beads of pearl. Around my waist hung, a thin silver cord that knotted elegantly and then hung loosely from my hip ending in a tassel. My shoes, peeking out from under my skirt, matched my dress. My hair cascades down my back with a few portions falling over my shoulder. Silver leaves dangle from a thin strand of the same metal string that hangs down my hair, giving it an almost glowing look.  
  
"I have something for you," he pulls out a necklace with an opal cut like a teardrop with one tiny diamond at the top on a fine silver chain.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful Legolas," I say as he puts it around my neck.  
  
"Elaviel," a voice calls from the top of the staircase. "Wait for me!" I turn to see my sister A'maela.  
  
She rushes sown the staircase and is at my side admiring my new necklace and giving me a look when she notices Legolas standing patiently a few feet away. "Hello Legolas," she curtsies. She is wearing a sage green satin dress with ivory velvet trimming the neckline and sleeves. Her dress has no brocading though, for she has a nasty habit of removing and beads that do not suit her, as is evident from the jewelry she wears. Lovely beadwork from a servant's choice of dress gone wrong. It looks better now that A'maela has cut the beads from the dress and refashioned them in her own way. Her shoes are the same color as her dress with ivory leaves embroidered onto them.  
  
"Shall we?" Legolas offers his arm to me.  
  
I take it and the three of us walk side by side, though Legolas and I are supporting each other, to the dining hall.  
  
As we enter, I see to my most chagrined horror that my other sister, Peniel, is present and hanging all over Aragorn who throws pleading looks of desperation around the room. Were Arwen present, I am sure that Peniel would be banned from the world of elves. However, Arwen is in Rivendell with her father.  
  
I swear I can feel my face paling as I watch her walking towards me. A'maela must have noticed because she puts a comforting hand upon my shoulder. I fear for Legolas, yet pity him more. Now that I think about it, I feel sorry for every other male in the room. As Peniel draws ever nearer, I take a step in front of Legolas with A'maela at my side. She stops in front of A'maela and myself.  
  
"Hello Elaviel, A'maela," she greets, though not once does she take her eyes off Legolas.  
  
"Peniel," I respond with forced cordiality. I feel the anger growing inside me and again A'maela must have noticed for she politely excuses herself and walks past Peniel grabbing her arm dragging her away. I let out my anger and anxiety in one heavy sigh. Looking up at Legolas I see he also will have to thank A'maela for her kindness with the dragging away of the monster, my sister.  
  
"Elaviel," a voice calls. I know that voice. It belongs to Thothirion. I see through the crowd, my betrothed making his way towards me and behind him making her way towards Legolas is his betrothed, Arwellina. Quickly Legolas and I put a respectable distance between each other. 


	4. Gardens at Midnight

Chapter 3  
  
"My lord," I say curtsying and looking with false affection into his eyes. I fool him into thinking I was graced to be in his presence. He wraps his arms around me in a hug and I receive it, though not without a second glance towards Legolas who was also putting on a show for Arwellina. I do not want to hurt Thothirion, nor does Legolas Arwellina. Therefore, we decide to meet after dinner in the gardens to chat. Only Legolas and I know that we are going to tell of our love for one another.  
  
We all sit down for a lovely dinner. I am sitting next to Thothirion with A'maela on my other side and Legolas is right across the table. I just can't keep my eyes off him, even while Thothirion is talking to me I throw glances and find two bright spheres meet my own. I blush and his eyes twinkle. This continues throughout dinner. There is a light sound of feet marching towards the dining hall. Through the doorway walks the captain of the military forces, Golthioum. He whispers something into the king's ear and waits for a response. The king rises and motions for his son, Legolas, to follow. As Legolas rises, I give him a nervous look and he tries to comfort me with just one kindly glance before he disappears down the hall.  
  
I feel that something is wrong and I rise from my chair to leave. Thothirion gently grabs my arm and asks what is the matter. I look at him with sad eyes and request that he talk with me in the foyer.  
  
We arrive and I turn to look at him.  
  
"Thothirion, I have something to tell you that should have been told a long time ago," I say with a hint of guilt.  
  
"What is it?" Thothirion urges.  
  
"I.I.I do not love you to the point of wanting to marry you. To tell you the truth I have never wanted to marry you. Though do not think that I do not want you as a friend." I feel a heavy burden start to lift.  
  
"But, why? Is there someone else? Have I done something to offend you?"  
  
"No, no, no. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just that I am in love with another and he loves me in return." I try to explain the best I can, when he interrupts.  
  
"Who is this elf that has stolen you heart?" under his breath, I hear the faint mumble 'from me'.  
  
"The prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf," I say and blush unintentionally.  
  
"I see," he says in a tone that makes me feel the resentment that he truly has for Legolas. "Then goodbye. I will no longer be a burden to you. You will not have to marry me. I wish you the best of luck." He then turns and walks away, and doesn't look back. I want to run after him and tell him how sorry I am, but something prevents me from doing so.  
  
I am staring at the floor, when a pair of familiar boots stand before me. They are worn and quite dirty. A hand gently lifts my chin as to look at me. I am looking into the eyes of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and friend to Legolas.  
  
"Do not let guilt press you down. In all truth you did him a favor, instead of letting him believe that you loved him and then get married and find that you really didn't, then he truly would have been heartbroken," Aragorn says gently. A tear falls down my cheek and Aragorn wipes it away with his thumb. He smiles at me, making his eyes shine, that in turn, has me smiling as well. I hear someone clearing their throat behind us and we turn and find Legolas smiling at us with his smile that you can predict that he has something cheeky to say, though I could see in his eyes that something else was troubling him.  
  
"Having a little heart to heart are we?" He says teasingly. I give him a look along with Aragorn, even though I was blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"Actually, Legolas, Aragorn found me in the state of depression," I inform, "I have just told Thothirion that I do not love him that strongly, and.I think he resents both you and I. For I have told him that, I have given you my heart. I do not regret my actions, though I feel guilty in holding out in a false relationship with him only to hurt him. I also must admit that once I told him of my feelings I felt as if a weighty burden had been lifted off my shoulders." I again cast my eyes to the floor.  
  
"Come here my Elaviel," Legolas advances towards me holding out his arm offering a hug. I do not hesitate and I fall into his embrace and he makes everything feel instantly better. "You won't have to fret about him. He is a mulish elf though I am convinced that he is appreciative for you openness. I have also talked to Arwellina and it turns out she didn't care for me in the slightest." I look up at him is utter incredulity that someone could not love him. I mean, he is perfect in every way.  
  
"I love you, Legolas and my love shall never falter." He puts an itinerant strand of my hair back behind my ear just before he leans and gives me a light kiss on the cheek. I lay my head back on his shoulder and out in the corner of my mind, hear Aragorn heave a sigh, and could picture him rolling his eyes at us. However, I know that he is just covetous that he cannot do the same with Arwen. 


	5. Goodbye

Chapter 4  
  
"All right Aragorn, you can stop rolling your eyes now, we're finished," I say letting go of Legolas. I let out a giggle upon seeing Aragorn with his hand over his eyes.  
  
"Aragorn tell me, are they really through. Can I look yet?" A foreign voice comes from behind me. A'maela passes me on the right side, her line of sight unswervingly into the circular window facing the forest and her hand blocking the view of Legolas and I as she steps beside Aragorn.  
  
"Dina A'maela {shut-up A'maela!}" I say as Legolas once again wraps his arms around me. She giggles and once more starts to tease me.  
  
"Don't look Aragorn! It will mark you for life!" I try to stifle a snicker when I see Aragorn standing behind A'maela, ready to tickle her. He attacks her ribs and I just cannot hold out anymore. Both Legolas and I rupture out into a fit of laughter to see my sister squealing and wriggling under Aragorn's hilariously devious pokes and prods.. Once she gets away, she then begins to start punching Aragorn's arm.  
  
"Lle tela? {are you done yet?}" he says smiling as she starts to calm down.  
  
"No," she smiles slyly and proceeds with her good-natured abuse..  
  
Legolas and I leave the two to their bizarre antics and stroll outside into the garden. We end up sitting on a bench alongside a pond encircled with white rose bushes that were almost like lights, letting of a soft radiance. Looking into his eyes, I can now see that there really is something wrong that he wants to tell me. Trying to ease his troubled mind, though knowing it would not, I let my fingers travel down his jaw and down his chest. I interweave my fingers with his and draw him nearer to me. I release one of his hands as it moves towards my waist. I am not sure what to do, though apparently he does. He tenderly lifts me into a standing position, moves both hands to my shoulders, and draws me even closer to him. Our bodies are against one another's now and I can sense his every movement, his hands wandering up and down my back, his lips kissing my neck softly and I running my fingers through his soft blonde locks. He kisses up to my jaw line and proceeds up to my lips. He kisses me once and then pulls his head back and looks at me. Stars are dancing in his eyes and the moon mirror off his hair, leaving me longing for his touch once more. Again, he kisses me except now, I can feel his aspiration and his lust. I know what he desires and I wish for the same. Now it is my turn to spoil the moment with my inquires.  
  
"Legolas, there is something troubling you, is there not?"  
  
He looks at me and bade me be seated down once more this time at the base of a willow "weeping" into the pond.  
  
"There is bad news that I have to share with you. I have been summoned to a council in Rivendell with Lord Elrond. I have a terrible feeling that I shall not be returning strait home, that something more shall come of this." I search his eyes frantically trying to find some sort of hint that would suggest a joke. There was none.  
  
"Must you leave?" I feel the tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
"Yes, Elaviel, I must."  
  
"Then allow me to come with you." I plea.  
  
"No. For if something does come of this I daresay it shall not be for the best, but for the worst."  
  
"All right, though you should know that I am going against my better judgment. I so much wish to accompany you. When do you have to be off?"  
  
"We depart at dawn." A tear journeys down my cheek. "Please do not weep my Elaviel," he says kissing it away and wrapping his arms around me while I rest my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I cannot help it, I love you. I do not want to loose you." I calm down and look at him with pure love in my eyes.  
  
"You shall never loose me." He assures.  
  
"I shall miss you."  
  
We fall asleep like that, him holding me in his arms. 


	6. The Decision

Chapter 5  
  
I wake to the sound of birds singing outside my window. It has been five weeks since Legolas left, and I find myself wandering to the bench in the garden where we sat that night. I long to go after him, though I recall the promise I made to him, that I would stay in Mirkwood.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Do you have everything?" I ask as I walk with him to the two other elves waiting in the nearby field.  
  
"For now yes, though when I leave I am leaving something behind. However I have a slight notion that it will try to follow." He is leaning on a tree when I turn and smile at him knowingly and reply,  
  
"I made a promise. I hold to my promises, but this one will be exceptionally difficult."  
  
We both turn to the sound of a whistle from the clearing nearby. I sigh and turn to accompany Legolas to the companions waiting it the field.  
  
Legolas walks to his white stallion speckled with gray and hoists himself into the saddle. I step forward and Legolas then assists me in also mounting his stallion. I sit in front of him with one of his muscular arms wrapped around my waist and clasped firmly in his other hand the reigns.  
  
When we arrive, I see the soldiers all readying themselves for their departure. Aragorn approaches smiling.  
  
"Coming to kick some Orc-," Aragorn cut short with a sharp look from Legolas. "Er, I mean," He stuttered looking for the right words, obviously going to be cheeky knowing him the way that I do, "Lady Elaviel would you accompany us in the kicking of Orc tushie and the saving of all Middle Earth?"  
  
Legolas rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh though I know he is smiling, while I giggle an answer.  
  
"Sorry my friend I will not be accompanying you on this Orc-tushie-kicking- quest this time. His Majesty, the royal party pooper, says that I must stay here, where it is "safe" and be here for his coming home."  
  
Aragorn lets out a laugh before saying with a smile,  
  
"And where might Lady A'maela be? She has not come to say good-bye, and I would like to tell her to make sure that she protects her virgin eyes from such extremities as kissing."  
  
"She has told me to tell you that she is "recovering" from your last brutal attack of pokes and prods."  
  
He just smiles. As I predicted he said one last remark before helping me to the ground  
  
"Right, and I am an Orcan Queen." He has walked right into this one, and I reply,  
  
"Your Majesty." I bow my head in false respect  
  
"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." He glares at me playfully. Aragorn has always been a brother to me. Few have seen Aragorn this way, boyish and immature, except close friends such as Legolas, A'maela, myself etc.  
  
"I must go. However, I will miss you beyond words. Stars shall shine on our next meeting." Legolas's eyes glint in the early sunlight, I smile at him lovingly. He turns to go after a signal from Aragorn that it is time to leave. "Good-bye my Elaviel. I always shall love you."  
  
"And mine shall never falter."  
  
Aragorn calls for Legolas as the soldiers begin to leave. He looks at me longingly then puts Troy into a gallop. Just before they are about to disappear behind a hill, Aragorn and Legolas both turn and wave before continuing. I whisper to quietly to myself, "my heart shall weep till I see you again'. I then return to the palace.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I can no longer stand worrying about Legolas I am going after him today, and no one is going to stop me.  
  
I put together a set of riding clothes and a couple of dresses into a sack along with paper, a quill and ink. I also put in a pair of dress shoes; you can't wear traveling boots all the time.  
  
I ask Leaiam, my chambermaid, to fetch some food and several containers of water. She did so, though not without an awkward glance and questioning tone of 'yes my lady'.  
  
She returns just as I am lacing up my black boots that come just below my knees now covered by black-gray trousers that go to the middle of my shin inside my boots. I also have on a parchment colored shirt covered by a deep gray full-length coat though it only buttons down to my waist. I like to wear this coat for riding because there are slits on the sides and in the back and front from the bottom to my waist. I stand up, take the items from Leriyan thanking her, and ask her not to tell anyone about this including my parents and my sisters, well Peniel anyway. I also request that she give a note to A'maela and Peniel for me. They will more than not be too pleased but they will get over it. She curtsies and leaves.  
  
I sigh as I make a mental checklist of everything. Slinging my bag over my shoulder and gathering my bow and arrows I make my way to the stables.  
  
My mind must have been somewhere else for I ran into A'maela reading a book as we both normally do. I do not realize who it is at first then I see the curl that either rests to the side of her forehead or in the middle. Ah Elbereth! Why today of all days do I run into her in the halls!  
  
"Hello Elaviel," she says cheerfully, though that was before she looked up, "Where are you going all spruced up? You're not going to go after Legolas are you?" she laughs jokingly. I cough and turn my eyes to the floor. Her laugh dwindles slightly and she asks with a very false smile, "You're not going to, right?" I keep my eyes to the floor. She gasps, "You are! No, you can't! Do you know what our parents would do to you?!"  
  
My eyes finally rise from the floor to face her, "Yes, I know, but must do it." I then continue my way down the hall towards the stairs that finally lead to the outside world and to the stables.  
  
I ignore the running footsteps and my name being called persistently behind me. I just run and latch the door behind me. I then sprint to the stables.  
  
I smile at my white mare, Entali, who is dirty from rolling in the dirt when she was let out to graze. I quickly wash her off a bit and groom her rapidly, nervous about A'maela following me once more. I saddle her and load her with the necessary supplies. Then mounting her, I gallop out of the stables and down the way of which Legolas traveled all those weeks ago.  
  
It is not too long before I hear the guards shouting and calling for their horses. Not long after there are a sounding of many horses hoof beats behind me. Why they are chasing me I do not know, nor do I care. As long as they stay away from me.  
  
"Brilliant Elaviel, what are you going to do now?" I think to myself. I do not know what made me think of it but I remember a path I used to take walks down sometimes. The path that weaves in and out of the trees in a maze of green shall be the perfect place to loose them.  
  
As I turn Entali towards the path, I hear a call ever so familiar,  
  
"Elaviel Goldleaf!!" I stop for I second to see who it is. I should not have for thundering behind me came, eyes flaring hair flying behind her, A'maela. 


	7. Peace between Sisters

_*A/N: I am no longer going to write this as a mary sue as I am becoming less and less inspired with it that way, so from now on it will be written in 3rd person.  Thank you so much for your patience and reviews.  Hope you enjoy it.*_

"Aiya!  Run Entali!" Elaviel urged the stallion.  

Elaviel turned Entali into an all out sprint through the forest.  However, she was drawn up short by the elf mounted on his grey steed blocking her path.  Panting, Elaviel just sat there looking at him and he just glares at her through eyes that have no kindness in them to offer, though through all the anger I can see guilt in him.  

"Thothirion, what are you doing?" She asked still breathless, "I don't have time to talk-" 

"Then do not speak just listen."  He interrupted, "I thought you should determine where to go since you are going through all this trouble to find him."

"How did you--" Her eyes searched his.

"Know that you were going after him?  It is easy to guess.  I saw how you looked at him, pure love and affection dancing in your eyes.  Your thoughts since he has left have been but the same.  Questions replay through your mind, your heart battling with your mind whether to follow or not.  I have known you too well to not see this."  I look at him perplexedly and somehow I know that it is not just me he speaks of.  He hands me two folded pieces of parchment.  I take it, though not without a second glance back at him.  His eyes that were so full of emotion only moments before are now replaced with a solemn emptiness.  "Go."  Hoof beats sounded clearer and closer.  "Go, run!"  He yells at me.  "I shall stall the guards long enough for you to escape."  I want to stay and gather why he is being so understanding about this.  However, there is no time. 

My eyes widen as A'maela rounds a turn again.  Like an angry alephant she charges at me.  Elaviel tore off in the opposite direction only to discover that she was putting no added distance between them and as they galloped through the wood's hidden trails, Elaviel could sense that Entali is tiring.  In addition, she found no point in trying to outrun her sister, for her horseback riding skills match her own.  She slowed to a stop thicket carpeted by pine needles and fallen leaves, a small stream trickling nearby where she allows Entali to take a drink

It is not long before A'maela pulls up her horse, Aier, beside me.  I look at her and can only smile.  Her hair is filled with twigs and leaves with an expression of annoyance that I find most humorous.  

"I would not be smiling were I you, Elaviel."  A'maela warned, brushing the strands of hair the best she could out of her face.  

"Come here," Elaviel brought Entali closer to Aier allowing her to better reach A'maela as to help her remove the foliage from her presently wild long brown strands.  "Why did you come after me A'maela?  I could have managed on my own."   

"For some odd reason I just could not allow you to go without some kind of supervision.  Who knows what trouble you could get into?  More than likely the kind of trouble that you would need help out of," Elaviel opened her mouth to challenge her sister's accusation, when out of nowhere, A'maela shoved Elaviel so hard that she fell from Entali's back and landed in a heap on the ground.  "Ha!  That shall teach you to not go running off, ignoring me, and dragging me along into this whole mess.  Now you and I both shall be in so much trouble that it is unimaginable!"  A'maela continued mildly hysterical.  Elaviel picked herself up from the ground and brushed the undergrowth from her clothing.

"But, I didn't drag you into anything!  You had to go and get on your damn horse and follow me!"  Elaviel yelled at her sister in a state of frustration.

"You dare damn my horse!"  A'maela yelled back

"Yes I do."  Elaviel stated sharply. 

They glared at each other, A'maela still on her horse and Elaviel standing in defiance with her hands balled into fists.  However, both sisters had bits of vegetation tangled in the locks of their hair.  Suddenly they both erupt in a fit of laughter.  Never could the two be mad at each other for long.  Besides, they found their own appearance a spectacle of much foolishness

A'maela dismounted and walked toward Elaviel, giving her a hug that was returned before pulling back to look at her younger sister,

"Don't do that again.  All right?  Though if you absolutely must, I shall prefer in future to have two weeks notice and in writing."  Elaviel and A'maela let go of each other and smiled.

"If you insist," Elaviel joked. 

A'maela smiled back and playfully disarranged Elaviel's hair further by mussing with it.

"Shall we go then?"  She asked mounting her horse once again.  Elaviel too had mounted her horse, picking the last bit of pine needles from her hair.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

They had been traveling for hours and now found themselves riding side by side in sleepy silence,

"So, I passed Thothirion as I was chasing you.  What happened with him?"  A'maela asked.  

"He knew I was going after Legolas." Elaviel responded reminiscing on the pain she saw in him.

"How?"

"I'm not sure, but he said something about him seeing the way that I looked at Legolas.  I am now sure that he knew that I loved Legolas from the beginning and kept silent."  Elaviel looked at A'maela expecting some kind of explanation from her.  However, she received nothing except a face needing more explanation.  "He also handed me two slips of parchment."

"What did they say?"

"I do not know.  I have yet to read them, I will when we make camp."  Elaviel assured her sister, seeing the look of disappointment momentarily flash across her face.

"Oh come on Elaviel, open them now," A'maela insisted.  

Elaviel looked at her and then at the saddlebag that the notes were in.           

"Alright," I draw the parchments from the bag and begin to unfold them.  The first is from Thothirion;

_Your love is strong and loyal.  To but one do you give it to.  Your heart is free to love any of whom you should choose; yet, you give your heart to Legolas and to no other.  I admire your love and wish it were for me, but I now see that there is no chance to persuade you to love me.  Please forgive a foolish heart._

_Thothirion_

Not understanding his apology, Elaviel began reading the second parchment in which the handwriting she found familiar.  Moreover, it was;

_My Dear Elaviel,_

_It is as I have feared, there has been more to the meeting than a report of the Gollum creature's escape.  I have joined a fellowship to          destroy the Ring of Power I pray to see you again, though if it not so, please know that I love you._

_Legolas_

Clutching the two notes to her chest heart Elaviel finally understood.  Thothirion had kept the letter from Legolas from her in hopes of winning her love for his own.  The pain in Tothirion's eyes was finally realized in her heart causing tears to briefly cloud Elaviel's eyes.

"Elaviel?"  A'maela asked concerned at her sister's reaction,  "What is it?"

Elaviel didn't answer, she merely handed A'maela the letters, wiped her eyes before situating herself in the saddle, and urged her stallion to a canter.

"Where are you going?"  A'maela called after her.

"To find Legolas."  She called back over her shoulder before turning from the road along the Celduin River and down a narrow path that lead to the Old Forest Road that would take them away from the haven of Mirkwood and lead them to their next destination…Lothlorian.


End file.
